Love Hurts
by ScarletHorizon123
Summary: What happens when someone Erza considered a friend, turns out to be nothing more than an evil doer. Erza feels betrayed and she only allows one person to even come close to helping her. Jellal. Erza x Jellal Erza x Gray
1. The Mistake

**This is my first FanFiction and it does have a couple of Lemons in it, forgive me. I don't care if you choose to criticize me, I'd actually tak criticism over compliments. If there is anything random somewhere in any of the chapters, that would be because my brother stole my iPad and decided to be an ass. Anyways this IS a Jerza FanFic because I love Jerza!**

I walked into the guildhall and sat at the bar. It was a gloomy, rainy, day. Some of the guild members stayed at their homes and others showed up. I was one of those few who showed up, along with Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Mirajane, Cana, and Master Makarov. I sighed and ate some cake that Mira gave me.

I watched as Natsu and Gray were fighting on the other side of the room. They were head to head and calling each other names.

"Ice Princess!"

"Flame head!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Snowcone!"

"Fire empress!"

I suddenly got annoyed by them.

I slammed my fist on the table, "Enough!" I demanded.

Natsu cowered away by Lucy, while Gray just looked at me. I couldn't tell what it was in his glare, but it made me kind of scared. Rather than showing fear, I turned and ate more cake.

The guild hall doors opened and I turned around to see who it was. I saw Jellal walking in. I smiled when I saw him, but frowned as I saw water dripping from him. I got up and went over to him.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't have been out in the rain, you could get sick." I scolded.

I dragged him into the infirmary and gave him a towel so he could dry himself off.

"What are you doing here?" I asked once he looked warm.

He smiled at me, sheepishly, "I wanted to see you."

I blushed, but jumped forward and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're here!" I exclaimed.

"Erza... Can't- breathe." he choked out the words.

I let go right away, "Sorry..."

He tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled.

"I only said I couldn't breathe, I didn't ask you to let go." he told me.

I smiled and hugged him again, lighter this time.

Later that day, I ended up being one of the last ones at the guild hall. I was there alone. With Gray. I grabbed one last piece of cake, then left the guild hall.

When I got to my house, I requipped out of my armor and took a bath. Once I was done with my bath, I wrapped myself with a towel and exited the bathroom. I jumped when I saw Gray sitting in a chair.

He got up and walked over to me with a seductive grin. I took a nervous step back causing him to put his hands around my waist and pull me up against his body. When I tried to pull back, he pushed me against the wall and held me there.

He bent his head down and kissed me before I could protest. I pushed against his chest, but he just moved closer to me. I gasped when his hand gripped my breast. He took that moment to insert his tongue into my mouth.

He slowly began kissing down my neck.

"Gray-" I was cut off as he inserted his index and middle fingers into me.

I gasped as he moved it in and out at a rapid pace. I bit my lip, trying not to moan. He slid his fingers out of me and licked them.

Just as I was about to requip into some armor, he hit my arm as hard as he could.

"Don't even think about requipping. If you do, I will kill Jellal." he threatened.

I tried to struggled out of his grip, but he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. He shoved me toward my bed and pinned me against the mattress. Before I could even blink, he stripped. He inserted himself into me once more and moved at a rapid pace. He let go of my wrists and held my hips. My body began to deceive me. I let out the moan I had been trying to hold back. This caused Gray to move faster.

When he finally pulled himself out of me, his lips crashed onto mine once more.

Oh God... What was I thinking? There's no way he'd even be able to kill Jellal... He used my weakness against me...

I opened my eyes, and Gray wasn't even in the room anymore. I got up and requipped into pajamas, then pulled the blankets of my bed and hid them under the bed. I'd have to wash them in the morning.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Not willing to get naked again, I stepped into the shower without taking off my pajamas. I scrubbed every inch of my body until my skin hurt. I tried to scrub away his touch. I sat down on the ground and tucked my knees against my chest, then wrapped my arms around my knees. I blankly stared at the wall in front of me.

**I hope it wasn't too cheesy for you. Please stick around for the next chapters! Yes, I realize that I said Jerza. It is a Jerza. With a one-sided Grayza. The next chapter will be in Jellal's POV.**


	2. The Mystery

**Here is the second chapter! I do apologize for any incorrect personalities!**

I walked to Erza's house late that night. It must've been strange for her to see me at her guild and I wanted to apologize. I knocked on her front door and waited for an answer. There was none. I remembered that earlier that day she had given me a key to her house.

I took out the key and unlocked the door. I walked into her house, locking the door behind me. I could hear the shower on in the bathroom. I waited for around two hours and she didn't come out. I went and knocked on the bathroom door, not a signal answer. I cautiously opened the door and saw her sitting on the ground of her shower, in her pajamas and staring blankly at the wall.

I went over and felt the water. It was freezing cold. I turned off the shower and picked her up. I expected her to complain, but she didn't say anything. I brought her into the other room and sat her on a chair.

"Erza, what happened?" I asked.

There was no response. She just stared at me blankly. I began to walk back to the bathroom, but paused when I saw a towel on the ground. I shrugged though. Even Titania can get lazy at times. I went into the bathroom and grabbed a fresh towel, then I walked back to Erza, and awkwardly dried her off. Once her skin was dry, I cautiously peeled off her damp clothes, I expected to get hit, but instead, received no response at all.

I found a nightgown in her dresser drawer and put it on her, along with a bra and underwear. I then, picked her up and laid her on her bed. I thought it was strange how she had no blankets on her bed, but didn't think anything of it.

She tightly closed her eyes when she was on the bed. It was almost as if she were trying not to remember something. I carefully moved her hair out of her face and lightly kissed her forehead.

I turned to leave and she grabbed my hand. I turned back to her, curiously.

"Stay.." she pleaded with a raspy voice.

I hesitated, it wouldn't be a very good idea, but she was begging me. I sat down at the edge of her bed and stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"Go to sleep Erza..." I whispered softly.

She whimpered and squeezed my other hand.

"It's alright... Go to sleep and everything will be okay when you wake up." I said softly.

She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, still clutching tightly onto my hand. I looked around her room and wondered what had happened to put her in such a pitiful state. I looked down at Erza. She looked half peaceful and half disturbed. In her sleep, she curled herself around my hand. I grew hot with embarrassment as her breast was pushed against my hand. I shifted slightly so it was less awkward.

I stayed up all night making sure she was okay. When she woke up in the morning, she looked confused.

"When did I get out here and when did you get here?" she asked me, her voice weak.

"Erza... I came here around midnight last night... I carried you out here so you didn't end up with pneumonia..." I informed.

She looked down, "Oh..."

I cupped her face in my hands and lifted her head so I could look into her brown orbs.

"What happened last night?" I asked softly.

"Nothing important." she lied.

"You are a terrible liar. You didn't realize I carried you out here or even came here. I found you sitting in your shower, staring at the wall. Unresponsive to everything. You can't say nothing happened." I retorted.

"I don't want to talk about it..." she replied, then quickly requipped into her usual armor.

She stood up and went into her kitchen. She got a glass of water and practically chugged it. I got up and went into the kitchen after her. Erza filled the glass again and chugged the water. She repeated doing that over and over again. Eventually, I grabbed her wrist and stopped her from filling the glass again.

"Let go of me..." she complained and tried tugging herself free.

"Erza, you're going to make yourself throw up. I'm going to let go of your wrist as long as you promise that you'll stop." I informed.

She let go of the glass and it shattered in the sink. I let go of her wrist like I said I would. The next thing that happened was unexpected. Erza hugged me. Not one of her hugs that knocks people out, but a normal hug.

After some hesitation, I hugged her back. After a while I pulled her away from me and looked into her eyes. She had tears in her eyes and tear stains down her face. It mostly ran to the side, not straight down. It was almost as if she were laying on her back and crying.

I used my thumb to wipe away her fresh tears.

"I-I need to go to the guild..." she mumbled then made her way to the door.

I followed her all the way to the guild. Erza stiffened when we entered he guild, but quickly made herself relax. I followed her to the bar and sat down by her. Mira got her a strawberry cake and some beer.

"Have a long night, Erza?" Mira asked.

"Something like that." Erza replied bluntly.

Mira turned to me, "Hi Jellal. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm good." I responded.

"Okay, just let me know if you want anything." Mira said, then turned and started washing the counter.

I nodded and looked at Erza. After a while she looked up at me.

"What?" Erza asked.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she retorted.

"You know why." I answered.

She grimaced and looked at her hand. She tightly squeezed the cup she was holding, until it broke. She flinched as the cup shattered in her hand. She got up and walked to the infirmary and paced in there. Team Natsu went in to check on her after ten minutes. It didn't seem to calm Erza down even the tiniest bit.

I got up and walked over. As I got closer, I could see that she was slightly shaking.

"Erza, what's wrong? You seem on edge... You were fine yesterday." Natsu stated.

"You were extremely happy yesterday, especially since Jellal came." Lucy added.

"Yeah, you kept going on about-" Wendy started, but Erza covered her mouth when she saw me.

After a couple minutes, Erza slowly took her hand off Wendy's mouth. The rest of Team Natsu didn't seem to realize why Erza had reacted that way.

"Did you get in fight or something with Jellal?" Lucy asked.

Erza glared at her and shook her head.

"Then what is it?" Lucy sighed, clearly giving up.

I could've sworn that Erza glanced at Gray nervously, but I doubted myself.

"I-I just didn't g-get enough sleep..." she stuttered.

"You're a terrible liar." Natsu stated, "It's past noon and you recently got here."

"And you're all terrible at minding your own damn business." Erza retorted.

"That's only because we're worried about you. You're acting strange and you can't deny it," Lucy replied softly.

"Well stop worrying about me." Erza half growled.

Lucy, Wendy, and Natsu left the room and I backed into the hall to wait for her. Gray walked over to her, it looked like she was shaking. He whispered something to her, then left. I walked in soon after Gray left and she immediately hugged me.

"Erza, can I ask again, what happened to you last night?" Jellal asked.

She shook her head and buried her face against my chest. I felt my shirt become damp and pulled her away from me. She had tears running down her face.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

She wiped the tears away, but more came.

"I promise... I tried to say no..." She mumbled weakly, then walked away from me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, but she had already left the room.

I shook my head. It was all too weird.

**Anyways... Jellal probably thinks that Erza is going crazy, but doesn't mind because he loves her! Oh god... I suddenly feel like Sherry/Shelly... Love! Love! Love! No thanks... Unless it's Erza and Jellal!**


	3. Leave Me Alone

I leaned against the wall just outside the infirmary.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jellal asked, probably not expecting me to have heard.

I pushed myself off the wall and went back to the bar. Mira had already picked up the broken glass.

"I'm sorry Mira. You could've saved that for me to pick up..." I apologized.

"It's fine. I was starting to get bored anyways. You gave me something to do." she replied cheerfully.

"Okay... Good to know?"

I turned and left the guild. I walked to the docks and sat down on a bench. I stared out at the sea, ignoring anybody that walked past me. I thought about what Gray had told me back in the infirmary.

'Good choice not telling them...' he had said.

I shuddered at the thought. I had a feeling that a certain ice molder would be haunting my dreams. I shook my head.

"I have to ignore it..." I muttered to myself.

"Ignore what?" I jumped when I heard Jellal.

I turned around and saw Jellal standing behind me. He walked around the bench and sat down by me.

"Erza, what happened to you?" Jellal asked again.

I shook my head, "That's not something I wish to tell you."

"Erza..." Jellal complained.

"Please don't." I begged.

"I'm sorry. I'm just curious because you've been acting strange all day." he explained.

"I know. I just can't afford to tell you what happened. Just remember one thing... If you ever find out what happened, just know that I tried to refuse." I replied.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." Jellal sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything else." I apologized.

Tears stung my eyes and I buried my face against Jellal's shoulder.

"What do you mean, you can't tell me anything else?" he asked and put his arm around me.

Back at the guild...(Third Person)

"Erza normally isn't so rude..." Lucy complained.

"I know... And does anyone know why Jellal was here?" Natsu agreed.

"He was probably worried about Erza." Wendy commented quietly.

"True. Those two are really close." Gray added.

Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy sat at a table and discussed Erza's attitude, while a certain ice Mage left the guildhall.

Back to Erza's POV

"What do you mean, you can't tell me anything else?" Jellal asked for the fifth time.

"I don't want to tell you..." I stubbornly responded and buried my face against his shoulder.

After a while, I pulled away from him. I flinched when I saw Gray glaring at me. Jellal looked over to see what I had flinched at, but Gray had quickly hid around the corner before Jellal could see him.

"I-I need to get home..." I mumbled.

Without waiting for a response, I left and quickly walked to my house. I entered my house and locked the door behind me. I turned around to be face to face with Gray.

"H-how'd you g-get into my h-house?" I asked shakily.

"I got a copy of your key." he growled.

"Get out..." I replied weakly.

"Stay?" he asked tauntingly.

I shook my head as tears began to form at the corners of my eyes. Gray put his hand on my face.

"Erza, you know... I had a great time last night." he commented.

I shoved him away from me, "I didn't. Go away. Forever."

His hands soon locked around my waist and he pulled me against him. I tried to yank myself free of his grip, but I was too late. His lips came crashing down onto mine.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

"Erza, you in there?" Jellal asked.

Gray quickly exited my window. I turned around and slowly walked over to the door. I opened the door, then walked over to one of the chairs. Jellal entered my home, shutting the door behind himself.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, but I just can't help but worry about you. Since last night, you've been acting strange a-and it scares me." Jellal stated, then looked closer at me, "Were you crying?"

I quickly rubbed my eyes, "No. It's nothing. I'm fine." I responded bluntly.

"Erza, please don't block me out..." Jellal begged.

"I'm not.. I'm fine." I replied, then stood up and walked to my kitchen.

Jellal followed me.

"You don't seem fine." he retorted, then used a softer tone, "Erza, I'm not used to seeing you like this.."

"Like what? Weak?" I found myself yelling, "Well you better get used to it!"

"Erza, you aren't weak." Jellal stated.

"Oh really? Then why was he-" I cut myself off.

"Wait what?" Jellal asked, a sudden protective mode flicking on, "Who? What happened?"

"N-nothing, I was just rambling." I mumbled, turning away from him.

Jellal grabbed my wrist and turned me so I faced him. Before I could react, he kissed me. Only, I wasn't filled with fear like I was each time Gray kissed me. Instead, I was filled with security and relief.

"Je- Jellal..." I mumbled after he pulled back, "I didn't know you felt that way about me.."

"I've always loved you, Erza." he responded, "I better get going though. I'll see you tomorrow?" he added. Was that... Remorse? In his eyes. Did he really not want to leave?

I reached out and grabbed his arm as he turned to leave.

"Stay." I ordered weakly, "Please stay..."

He turned around, "Erza..." he started.

"Please..." I begged.

He nodded and we went over to my bed, after I requipped into pajamas. Almost as soon as I laid down, I was asleep.


	4. Vulnerability

Erza must've been tired. She was sound asleep right away. She held my hand close to her face. It took me a while to start to fall asleep. I was almost asleep at around 11:00pm.

"Go away..." she mumbled in her sleep, causing me to suddenly become wide awake.

She twitched in her sleep and tears rolled down her face. Her breathing became quick, almost like she was hyperventilating in her sleep.

Using the hand that she wasn't holding, I shook her arm. Her panic stricken eyes opened immediately. She scrambled off her bed, releasing my hand, then paced around the room a couple of times. Eventually, she disappeared into the kitchen.

After a moment of hesitation, I got up and went into the kitchen after her. She was sitting on a chair, hugging herself. Her knees were tucked against her chest, with gee arms tightly wrapped around herself.

"Erza," I started, then realized that she wasn't paying attention.

I walked over and sat down on the chair next to her. Around ten minutes after I had sat down, she looked at me as if I had just gotten there. I expected her to either have another panic attack, or to say she's fine, though it's obvious she isn't.

I got neither reaction. She leaned over and hugged me instead. She carefully pulled herself onto my lap and cuddle against me, her arms still wrapped around me. She closed her eyes and fell fast asleep again.

I was still trying to process what had just happened. After a couple of hours, I stood up, picking Erza up with me and carried her back to her bed. After I set her on the bed, I realized that her arms were still wrapped around me. I carefully picked her back up, then sat on her bed, so she was still cuddled against me. I soon found sleep as well.

(Erza's POV)

When I woke up, I was confused.

Did I fall asleep like this?

I sat up and carefully moved away from Jellal. I shook my head. I didn't fall asleep like that. I remembered falling asleep just holding Jellals hand. Then I remembered my bad dream and my panic attack. I also remembered hugging Jellal, then cuddling against him and falling asleep.

I carefully pulled myself out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I locked the bathroom door behind me, then turned on the water, but didn't take off my pajamas. I leaned against the wall and actually debated about whether or not I should actually take a shower. I walked over to the shower to check how hot the water was. It was very hot. Like, Hell Hot.

I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I froze.

"Hello Erza..." Gray mumbled quietly.

I elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to let go of me, and quickly turned to face him. I requipped into my usual armor and I also took out a magic sword. I'm pretty sure that I heard him mutter 'shit.'

"Go away..." I grumbled.

He suddenly smirked, "Okay, you can say goodbye to Jellal..."

I glared at him, "If you so much as go within one mile of him, unless we're in the guild hall, I will engrave this blade into your heart." I growled.

Gray quickly left through the bathroom window, muttering 'bitch' as he did. I knelt on the ground and cried. I ended up not taking a shower. I just simply turned off the water and sat in the corner of the bathroom, crying.

When I left the bathroom, Jellal was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"You okay?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah... I guess..." I responded.

Jellal frowned and took a sip of his water.

"I didn't forget about last night..." I suddenly stated quietly.

Jellal tilted his head in confusion.

"I've always loved you too." I responded and looked down at my feet.

I wasn't good at expressing my feelings with words. It always felt too weird. I heard Jellal walk over to me. He lifted my head do I was looking at him. He smiled at me, then bent down and kissed me. Again, I felt secure and relieved.

"You were acting strange last night..." he commented after pulling back, "You started to randomly freak out."

"I had a bad dream." I replied.

"Alright. Um.. I need to go check in with Ultear and Meredy, will you be fine here alone?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll probably go to the guild hall soon anyways." I responded.

He smiled, then put on his cloak and left my home.

I suddenly felt two arms around me.

"Change out of your armor." a rough voice ordered.

"No Gray." I responded.

"Do it. Otherwise, it's not too late to hire someone to take care of Jellal for me..." he chanted.

I froze, causing Gray to laugh. I requipped into sweatpants and a T-shirt.

"That's much better..." he breathed, "You know... I've missed the feel of your body..."

I felt a shiver down my spine.

"Gray, why are you doing this?" I asked weakly.

"Oh, can't it just be because I love your body?" he asked.

"No, there has to be a better reasoning..." I responded quietly.

"Shut up already..." he grumbled.

Gray grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up against his body. He slid his hand up my shirt and rested it on my back, then began to kiss me. I pushed against his chest as he slid his other hand up my shirt and rested it on my stomach. He slowly began to kiss down my neck. Eventually, he got bored and pulled my shirt off of me.

He began kissing down my neck once again. Gray soon came across to my chest. I pulled away out of instinct and crouched down on the ground.

"Quit being such a bitch!" Gray growled loudly.

"No..." I wailed, "No... Enough. Please, stop."

"Oh? But I'm just getting started... I still haven't gotten to the good part." he cooed.

I scooted away from him, but he grabbed my arm and shoved me so I was on my back.

My eyes widened as Gray moved closer, a seductive grin across his face. He knelt down by me, hovering over my 'paralyzed' form.

"Erza..." he muttered.

My fists clenched as strength began to build up inside of me. I wasn't going to let him control me. Not again.

The next moment was a blur. He roughly grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the ground, above my head. Then he moved so he was sitting over me. He had one hand holding my wrists and his other hand was cupping my face.

He slowly took my earlobe into his mouth, suckling and grazing his teeth across it.

I inhaled sharply, biting my lip to stop myself from moaning. I refused to let him take pleasure in what he was doing to me.

"Erza, don't you remember what I said?" his hand slowly released my face. "I am the only one allowed to have you."

I gritted my teeth as Gray's hand harshly gripped my breast. "You disgust me," I growled.

Laughter sounded in my ears, "Oh, my dear Erza. You were never a good liar."

I bit my lower lip as my gaze moved to his lips. His face was mere inches away from mine. I could feel his warm breath against my cheeks. He leaned down and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"You always smelled so delicious," he whispered against my skin.

His teeth lightly grazed my shoulder, and my body tensed up, anticipation coursing through my veins.

Why is this happening to me? Why is my body reacting this way?

I tightly squeezed my eyes shut.

My eyes grew wide as he grabbed my thigh, wrapping my leg around his waist. He gently kissed a path up my neck before meeting my gaze.

"Tell me Erza. How does this make you feel?" he grinned, as he teasingly slid his hand down my pants.

I closed her eyes and tried to keep my face expressionless. But even though my face may have been as still as stone, the rest of my body betrayed me as it lit up in flames. My pulse quickened and warmth began to build in my lower abdomen.

"Are you done yet? You're wasting my time," I growled through clenched teeth.

His hand paused on my upper thigh, causing me to open my eyes. He was staring at me intently with an unreadable expression. He leaned his face towards mine. His lips barely touched mine, "I haven't even gotten started, Erza Scarlet."

His lips smashed against mine and I struggled against him, groaning in pain. His hand found my core, using his index and middle finger to massage my sensitive clit.

I moaned against his lips as electricity shot through me.

NO. I can't do this!

My body betrayed my thoughts.

"Erza," he muttered against me, "You know you want this, so stop holding back." his tongue lightly grazed my bottom lip.

I closed my eyes, trying to fight back the tears. I wasn't sure what was going on with me, but somewhere along those lines everything got hazy. My body was begging him to touch me, but I WAS holding back.

His fingers quickened against my clit. I threw my head back and cried out. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take.

"Are you done yet?" he growled, "Are you done holding back?"

His mouth smashed against mine once more, his tongue begging for entry. I moaned against him as his tongue invaded my hot mouth. My lips responded to him, my tongue roughly dancing with his. I wasn't as strong as everyone made me out to be. I tried to be, bit in the end, my body failed me.

His hand released my raw wrists and roughly grabbed her hair. My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, as I rode his hand. His lips strayed from mine, kissing down my neck to my shoulder. His teeth pierced my flesh. I groaned as white, hot electricity shot through me. My arms tightened around him. I cried out, my body quivering as my orgasm consumed her. My world began to spin, and my vision went hazy.

Gray gently unwrapped my leg from around him and pressed his body completely against mine.

A smile grew on his face as he pressed his lips against my ear, "Tell me Erza. Was I better than that Heavenly Body mage?"

My eyes grew wide. Jellal... Oh God. I gritted my teeth. How could I have been manipulated so easily, again? I was so pathetic. Disgusting.

"No matter, next time won't be as pleasant." he roughly grasped my chin, "And I wouldn't suggest telling anyone else about our little...encounters. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Jellal, now would we?"

My vision began to blur as tears spilled down the sides of my face. The noise of an opening window was drowned out by my cries. I sat up and buried my face in my hands.

"I'm such an idiot..." I whimpered, "A stupid, pathetic, idiot."

Pathetic.

Disgusting.

Stupid.

Weak.

Vulnerable.

I cried into my hands for hours, not once lifting my face.


	5. Confusion

After visiting with Meredy and Ultear, I went back to Erza's house. She had said that she'd go to a guild, but a part of me told me to check her house first. When I got to the front door of her home, I could hear loud sobs, echoing throughout her home.

I immediately unlocked the door and walked in. She was sitting by her bed, wearing just sweatpants and a bra, crying into her hands. I walked over and knelt down by her, wrapping my arms around her. She leaned in against the embrace.

"Erza, tell me what happened." I pleaded.

She shook her head, and sobbed even more. Her cries echoing throughout the building.

"I'm sorry..." she whimpered, "I'm so sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, a little too harshly.

She shook her head, letting out another sob.

"Erza, I'm sorry." I apologized, "Can you please tell me what happened?"

She tightly wrapped my arms around me, "I didn't want it... I swear... I didn't want it." she cried.

I lightly kissed the top of her head, "It's okay. It's okay." I assured her.

I didn't know what had happened, but she was afraid and I didn't like it.

Once she had finally calmed down, her face was red and her eyes were puffy. She rubbed her eyes, probably fifty times.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "I'm sorry..." she apologized with a raspy voice.

"Quit apologizing. I don't know what happened, but something tells me that you shouldn't be the one apologizing." I replied roughly.

I could feel her trembling against me, and I didn't even have to look at her face to know, her lips and eyes were quivering. I could also tell that more tears were welled up in her eyes.

I clasped her chin, lightly, in my hand and lifted her head. You could easily see the vulnerability on her face and it made my heart break. I bent my head down and I kissed her. After moments of hesitation, she kissed me back. After we kissed, she rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. She slept peacefully for an hour, then it turned less peaceful and she was twitching in her sleep.

"Stop..." she moaned, "Stop..."

I looked at her disturbed sleeping form.

"Stop it Gr-" she cut herself off and screamed, burying her face into my shoulder.

I stroked her hair, "It's okay Erza..." I whispered, "It's okay."

Surprisingly, she was still asleep.

"For...give... Me... Jellal." she whimpered in her sleep.

"Erza, I'll forgive you no matter what." I responded, though I knew I didn't have to.

Her eyes suddenly shot open, a brief flash of panic in them. The panic faded when her eyes met mine. She sighed in relief and kissed me, almost like she was just realizing I was there.

"Erza, baby, please tell me what happened." I pleaded.

She shook her head and rested her head on my chest. She still didn't put her shirt on, which made me slightly uncomfortable.

"What was your dream about?" I asked.

She tightly squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"Please tell me..." I pleaded, forcing back tears.

She was shutting me out again. I didn't like it when she did that, it makes it obvious that something's wrong.

"I can't..." she whimpered, noticing the pain that had edged my voice, "I want to, but I can't..."

"Why can't you? Can you at least tell me that much?" I quizzed, worry in my eyes.

Tears spilled out of her eyes and down her face.

"I don't want him to kill you!" she wailed.

I wanted to ask who, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing down her face. I hugged her tightly and sat there, letting her cry onto my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Erza..." I murmured, "I won't leave you here alone, again."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at me.

I could see fear in her eyes, but I could also see gratefulness.


	6. Rage

I stared up at Jellal. His gaze pierced into my brown eyes. He had no idea how happy I was that he wasn't going to leave me alone anymore. I drew in a shaky breath and hugged him.

"Have you ever done something that you wish never happened?" I asked.

"The Tower of Heaven." he answered.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Not that I can think of, why?" he responded.

"No reason..." I mumbled.

I requipped into my usual armor, suddenly realizing my lack of uncomfortableness.

"Can we go to the guild hall?" I asked weakly.

"Of course. We can do anything that you want to do." he answered.

We walked to the guild hall, and the second we entered, I stiffened as my eyes locked with Gray's. I quickly broke eye contact and forced myself to relax. Jellal and I walked over to a table at the edge of the guild.

Mira, knowing something was wrong, brought me a piece of cake and a glass of water.

"Can I get you anything, Jellal?" Mira asked.

"No, I'm fine." he responded.

"I'll get you some water." Mira decided.

Jellal tried to protest, but Mira walked away. I laughed.

"You can't get away without something from Mira." I teased.

"I suppose." he replied as Mira set a glass of water in front of him.

The guild doors suddenly opened, and there stood the Magic Council.

"We are here to arrest Jellal Fernandez." Lahar announced.

"What? Who cares if he broke out of prison?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah! He's not evil anymore! He's been helping destroy dark guilds!" Lucy added.

My lip was quivering as I fought back tears.

Lahar shook his head, "It doesn't work that way. He committed a crime, and his penalty is life in prison."

"It wasn't his fault though!" Lucy protested, "He was possessed! And I heard that, coming from the person that knows him best. Erza has told me all about how he was before being possessed and how he was during Nirvana! He is actually a really nice person!"

"Lucy, can we really trust him?" Gray interrupted, "I mean... Erza has been spending a lot of time with him lately, but she's also been acting strange."

I stood up, slamming my fist on the table, and glaring at him.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" I shouted angrily.

I got confused looks from everyone in the room, but I ignored them.

"Don't you dare blame my attitude on Jellal!" I screamed at him.

I felt all the anger that I had kept penned up inside of me for the past few days, surge out of me in every word I said.

"I hate you, Gray Fullbuster!" I screamed, "I hate you! I hate you. I hate you..." my screams slowly became sobs.

I let myself drop to my knees and I hung my head. After a few moments, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jellal was kneeling next to me.

Lahar was a bit taken aback by what had just happened and he hadn't even moved from the door.

"Shut up, Erza. You're making a scene..." Gray grumbled.

I glared at him, "I don't care! I wish you never even existed!"

The Magic Council awkwardly left, realizing that this wasn't the right time.

"How many times has that fool made you cry since he first arrived?" Gray quizzed, "Four? Five times? I've lost count already."

"He didn't make me cry an you know that all too well!" I screamed at him.

"Come on, Erza... Be fair. I just simply showed you what's going to end up happening between you two. I mean... In all honesty, he's just going to use you for his own enjoyment." Gray informed.

My eyes widened and tears spilled out of them.

"No!" I wailed, "No... No... No!" I sobbed, getting up and running out of the guild.

At some point in time, I ended up at the edge of Magnolia. I laid down on a tipped over tree and blankly stared up at the sky.


	7. Immense Pain

**To the one person who left a review, I have made chapter 7! It starts out in Erza's POV, then switches to third person. I hope you enjoy it, despite it being a short chapter.**

**_Being nothing,_**

**_But a mere fool_**

**_Can lead to excruciating pain._**

**_One's pain,_**

**_Can lead to another's enjoyment._**

**_Who'd have thought,_**

**_That a friend_**

**_Would betray you,_**

**_And be nothing but an enemy._**

**_One you cannot hate,_**

**_But you want to._**

**_Though a part of you wants him_**

**_And a part of you_**

**_Wants to be free_**

**_And be one with the sky._**

**-Written by; me, Scarlet Horizon**

_Pathetic._

_Stupid._

_Weak._

_Could everyone see my vulnerability? Is that why this was happening to me? I'm such an idiot... A fool. A vulnerable, idiotic fool._

"Erza?" I could hear Jellal calling for me.

I rolled off the log and then sat up so my knees were tucked against my chest, wrapping my arms securely around myself. I rested my chin on the tops of my knees and looked forward. Waiting for him to find me. Waiting for him to tell me that this was all just a bad dream that I'd soon wake up from. But that wouldn't happen. It wasn't a dream. It was pure reality.

"Erza, I'm so sorry... I should've known-" Jellal started when he found me.

I shook my head, "It's not your fault..."

"But if I had known, I could've-" Jellal started, but I cut him off.

"Shut up Jellal, it isn't your fault." I snapped, "If I weren't so weak and vulnerable, this never would've happened."

"Everyone has their weaknesses Erza." Jellal reminded.

"I should've tried harder to stop him..." I whispered to myself, "But I didn't..."

Tears formed at my eyes and started to spill down my face. Jellal brushed away the tears with his thumb and lightly kissed my forehead.

"He knew how to manipulate you, it couldn't be stopped." Jellal commented quietly.

"Where is he?" I asked shakily.

"At the guild... Doing, who knows what?" Jellal answered, "Don't worry... Everything's going to be okay now."

He pulled me onto his lap and held me tightly. I rested my head against his chest and let tears pour out of my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jellal..." I whimpered between sobs.

He looked at me sternly, "Remember what I said earlier? You aren't the one that should be saying sorry. Got it?"

I nodded.

[Back at the guild(third person)]

A majority of the guild members were glaring at Gray. Mira was in her Satan Soul form and looked extremely pissed. Other guild members were still confused on what just happened. Only a few of them had ever seen Erza cry, but never heard her scream at someone like that. Others never even seen her cry or heard her scream like that. Her voice so full of hurt and hatred. Her face filled with tear stains. Lips quivering. Body trembling.

"What did you do to her?" Mira shouted, though she had a clue.

Gray smirked, "Well... Before you completely accuse me, if I remember correctly, she did enjoy it a bit."

"Like hell!" Mira retorted, glaring fiercely.

Gray let out a small laugh, "Her cries were so delightful... And the look of agony on her face... Was perfect."

"Shut up Gray! You manipulated your fellow comrade!" Mira screamed at him, while everyone else was still unsure of what to say.

Gray ignored what she had said, "Oh and her moans... Were just so intriguing." he added.

Mira had a disgusted, horrified look on her face. Lucy and Wendy covered their mouths, to keep from screaming, and their eyes were wide with horror. Natsu looked pissed, he had seen Erza cry too many times.

Just then, Ultear and Meredy opened the doors to the guild hall, looking pissed. Mostly Ultear looked pissed.

"I just got done listening to your entire conversation, after Erza ran past me, crying her eyes out. Why the hell did you do that to her Gray?" Ultear growled.

"I was just showing her what would end up happening if she stayed with Jellal." he laughed.

"Like hell! Jellal would never manipulate her like that!" Ultear shouted, "Ul would be so disappointed in you!"

"So what? She's dead..." Gray grumbled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ultear snapped, "She isn't dead! She melted and became one with the sea!"

"Whatever... If that's your childish belief, then so be it." Gray muttered.

Ultear looked extremely pissed now. So pissed that Gray even did a double take. He had gone too far.

**Cliffhanger! Haha... XD I know... I'm such a bitch for doing that... Oh well! I'll post again as soon as possible, hopefully sometime again this week. The only problem is, I get a lot of homework, I'm behind on three or four assignments, and still have to retake a test that I failed... Though I don't really care about any of those, I highly doubt that I'd be able to do anything big with my life no matter what. I'll just have a sucky job at McDonalds. I probably will decided not to go to college. Even though my family will highly disapprove... Oh well! Wow... I added a lot at the end... And most of it is just me rambling about how dumb I am... Whoops... Sorry if this wasted like three minutes of your life...**


	8. Memo(Not an actual chapter)

**Okay everyone, sorry to disappoint you, but this is not a chapter update. I just wanted to say that it might take me a while to post the next chapter. I have caught up on a majority of my late work in school, but I have a paper due next week, plus winter break is coming up, plus in Algebra we're working on proportions(Which I suck at) and the end of the quarter is coming up and I still need to retake a test and figure out how the hell I'm supposed to do my science late work... Anyways, that was a long run-on sentence... And had a lot of unneeded things in it... But, I just wanted to tell you that I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but it's kind of hard to work on it right now. I have anxiety problems and I'm stressing over everything I need done, so please be patient.**

**With love,**

**Scarlet**

**P.S. Please check out my forum: A Scarlet Blue**


	9. Special Announcement(Not an actual ch)

**Hello everyone! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you! Just thought I should give you an update on how close I am to finishing the next chapter! I have finally gotten all my late work in, now I just need to do my homework every night and I can write on my free time! Lucky you! I'll be getting a lot of free time coming up because Winter Break is next week! Now be honest... Who else is extremely excited about the next Fairy Tail episode?! Erza Scarlet vs. Sagittarius, in some weird game of battle ship! But it has Erza in it, so I'm happy. Aye sir!**

**Erza is awesome!**

**Jerza is life!**


End file.
